WWE High School My Version
by NarAndIlsa
Summary: It's probably your typical WWE High School story but..I added some OCs to this to spice it up a bit!
1. The Beginning

On a night in Cameron, North Carolina...Two siblings were 'helping' each other with some things..Matt walked in his sister's room to see his younger brother dyeing her hair..

Stephanie turned and waved "Hey Matt!"

"Steph..Jason..What?"

"J's doing my hair.."

"Blonde?"

"Yup."

Jason waved to his older brother, when Matt left the room he mumbled "Dad's gonna freak.."

Steph chuckled, and smiled at her twin brother.

(1 hour later)

"Done.."

Stephanie got up and looked in her room and smiled, then she went to hug her brother.

"Thanks so much J!It looks great!"

Jason smiled and saw his phone had 2 missed calls..

"Uh oh..Rosa's gonna kill me..Be back later sis!"

(The next morning on the first day of school)

The four siblings, Matt, Jeff, Jason and Stephanie walked to their school.

Jeff looked around and saw Randy, his sister's crush..So he decided to do some 'favors'.

Jeff grinned and yelled out "ORTON! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Stephanie turned around and glared at her youngest brother and hit him upside the head.

Randy jogged over and gave a questioning look to his friend...Jeff only chuckled, Randy turned and saw Stephanie's hair wasn't brown anymore, but blonde.

"Wow Steph..You changed your hair?"

She smiled and replied "Jason helped with it.." She looked over to him and saw him making out with his girlfriend, then she looked at Matt and saw him shake his head then dragged Jeff with him into the school.

Randy chuckled and the two stared at each other for a couple minutes untill the bell rang again.

"Shit..Late again.." Stephanie mumbled, Randy laughed and asked her "What's your first class again?"

"Um, Math..I think we have it together..Along with my idiot brothers.."

"Oh yeah well, we better get there soon."


	2. Period 1

(Per.1 Math class.)

The two friends walked to the class and when they walked in they saw Kane yelling at Hornswoggle, noticed the door opened and looked over he grinned and asked the two "What's your two's excuse for being late in my class?"

Randy looked down at Steph and Stephanie sighed then.."BLAME MATT! HE MADE ME PUT HIS CLOTHES IN THE LAUNDRY THING AND THEN HE-"

"UNTRUE!"

"TRUE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-"

Kane yelled "ENOUGH!"

Everything went quiet, Kane pointed at the two empty seats, and the two late students went there.

Kane walked to his desk and pulled the attendence chart out and red out loud.

"Amazing Red?"

"HERE!"

"CM Punk?"

"Here."

"Abyss?"

"Here..."

"Hornswoggle..?"

"..."

Kane looked around and saw a small being jumping up and down on his desk.

"STOP THAT!"

Hornswoggle said..Something and Kane sighed and continued on

"Velvet Sky?"

"Here sir."

"Mickie James?"

"Here!"

"Randy Orton?"

"Here."

"Matt Hardy?"

"Here!"

"Jeff Hardy?"

"HERE!"

"John Cena?"

"HERE!"

"Shannon Moore?"

"HELLO!"

"Jason Hardy?'

"HERE AS ALWAYS!"

"Yeah right..." Kane mumbled, as he missed a month of school. "Stephanie Hardy?"

"Here Kaney!"

Matt and Jason looked at each other before bursting out laughing, Kane sighed and glared at Stephanie then red the last person on the list "John Morrison?"

"The Shaman Of Sexy is here!"

Mickie chuckled, then after the adtendence was done, class began.

slammed the paper down on his desk, and asked "Did _anyone _do the work I assigned..?"

Jason yelled "NO WE DIDN'T! IT WAS BORING!" Right when Kane was going to yell at him, again...The door slammed open and.. "DX IS HERE!" Shawn Michaels and Triple H yelled to their new class.

Kane stared at them and asked "Why would you disrupt this class!"

"Well...HBK and I have these boring papers saying we're in your class..."

Matt and Jason yelled "YAY!"

HBK waved at them and said "So..What did we miss here?"

"Shawn..We're new in this class.."

"So?"

"So..We don't have any assignments yet."

"What?..What class was I going to..."

Kane went to his desk while the two were talking and gave them two green slips.

"DETENTION ALREADY?" The two exclaimed, Kane just glared at the two and said "Go to your seats..NOW!"

The two hurridley ran to some seats in the back, and the class ACTUALLY began.


	3. Period 2

(Per.2 In Language Arts/English/Grammar/Spelling...Etc..)

"OH MY GOD JASON! YOU'RE STALKING ME!"

"I'M NOT! I'M JUST GOING TO CLASS!"

"..." Stephanie sighed at her twin and asked him "Who's the teacher person here?"

"I am here." A woman teacher named Mcmahon stepped into the room when she was talking with her husband.

Jason mumbled to his sister "Great.."

She just smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

walked over to her desk and got a board with a paper clipped to it...

"Rey Mysterio?"

"Here Ms.."

"Shane Mcmahon?"

"Here, mom.."

She smiled at her son and then continued on "Stephanie Hardy?"

"Here unfortunately."

"Jason Hardy?"

"Bored.."

"Shawn Michaels?"

"HERE!"

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Here."

"Ted DiBiase?"

"Here.." Ted said as he kept eyeing up his classmate,Stephanie.

"Am-Lita?"

"Here!"

"Ashely Massaro?"

"Here ma'am!"

"Randy Orton?"

"Here."

"Shannon Moore?"

"HERE!"

"Willow Nightstrider?"

"Here." A shy small girl said, Jason waved at her, since they were good friends.

"Rosa Mendes?"

".."

"Rosa?"

Jason looked around and didn't see his girlfriend and he sighed, right when was going to mark her absent, and black/blonde haired girl ran in the room with a pass.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do a couple things."

"No problem Rosa..Please sit down, if you would."

Rosa sat by Stephanie and Jason.

"Maria Kannaelis?"

"Here."

"Laayla El?"

"Here!"

"I guess that's it.."

(Per.3 In Science class)

Garcia waited at her desk for her students to arrive, when she did..She heard a commotion outside her room.

She sighed and went to look at what is going on.

"F U!"

"No..F U!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Stephanie yelled at Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton.

galred at the three of them and asked "And what is going on here?"

Ted and Randy just continued staring at each other.

Steph explained "Their arguing."

"Over what?"

"Something.."

"...What was it Stephanie?"

"Well..I don't really know.."

The teacher sighed and told them "The three of you will stay after class and tell me what you were arguing about."

The three of them groaned and walked to the class.

again went to her desk and saw most of her students were there.

Right when she was going to call out their names..

"I'M SORRY! I'M LATE!..Ah screw it I'm always late.."

looked up and told the student "Hunter..What's your excuse this time?"

"Well..Shawn and I were..Doing something and then-"

"Something?" John Cena asked

"It involved some paint and colors."

John tried to cover up his laughter, Hunter just glared at him.

said "If you are late again..I guess I'll have to give you detention..You and Shawn."

Triple H exclaimed "But Ms.! You never gave me detention!"

"It's the third week of school..You need to start showing some maturity here."

Hunter walked to his seat with his head down.

The teacher shook her head and went to say attendence.

"Christian?"

"Here."

"Natalya?"

"Here."

"David Otunga?"

"Here ma'am."

"Sheamus."

"Here."

"Daniel Bryan?"

"Here Ms."

"Nikki Bella?"

"Here."

"Brie Bella?"

"Here!"

"The Miz?"

"IS AWESOME!"

"Ted Dibiase?"

"Here."

"Randy Orton?"

"Here.." He said..Still glaring at Ted.

"Stephanie Hardy?"

"Here!"

"Hunter?"

"HERE!"

"John Cena?"

"Here!"

"Dolph Ziggler?"

".."

"Dolph?"

Again no response. Lillian looked around and didn't see him. "Guess he's gone.." She mumbled

"Drew Mcintyre?"

"Here."

"Okay..Let's start class then."

She put the paper down and looked at her students quickly and told them "So..This week we are going to see how come Giraffes have long necks and why."

"Didn't we learn this 5 years ago?" Ted asked.

"I am sure you should have. But I also am sure most of you forgot..After we get this done, we will be testing some other things-"

"Like explosions?" John asked hopefully..

"No John."

"Spray paint?" Triple H asked.

"No..Why would we-"

"Nevermind!"

"What about..Disecting things?" Sheamus asked.

"That is part of what we'll learn." said.

All the guys grinned..While the girls made disgusted faces.


	4. Lunch

(Lunch)

Not even 10minutes in the Lunch Room..And there is already trouble there.

"FOOD FIGHT!" DX yelled while grabbing food and throwing it at everyone in path.

"Damn it..Already?" Jeff asked his siblings, and Rosa.

They ducked behind a table, which Matt flipped over.

Jason looked to the clock and told them "It isn't even 10 minutes and they caused a food fight!"

Stephanie said "It's a good record though..Remember in Middle School it was less than 5minutes?"

"Yeah yeah..I guess their getting better at it.."

A couple moments later..

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Boomed the principal of WWE high school...Then all went quiet.

Matt whispered "We're freaking dead.."

stood at the entrance to the caffeteria, and just glared at the high schoolers.

"All of you are in 12th grade! You should be more responsible than this!"

(*It's the 12th graders lunch btw..*)

Shawn mumbled "We are far from responsible..."

Triple H tried to hide his smile...He only got a glare from ...There could be two reasons why the principal is glaring at him only now.. was one of the two who started the food fight. Or 's dating his daughter.. Either way Hunter's dead.

"Detention for you two." He said as he pointed to the two long time friends.

Shawn mumbled something else "Knew it.."

"And..You both get to clean this freaking mess up!" stormed off after that.


End file.
